Businesses, companies, private and public organizations, and other entities may store large amounts of data, such as in one or more databases. It may be difficult for a user to parse through a large collection of data to find the desired information. A search engine may be used to assist the user in searching through the data. A typical search engine allows a user to enter one or more keywords. The search engine parses the collection of data to find matches for the keyword(s), and displays the results of the search (i.e., the matches) to the user. The search results are commonly displayed to the user as a list of the matches.
Although search engines are able to find matches for the keyword(s), the user has to be savvy enough to enter the correct keywords in order to find the desired information. Users may want improved systems for navigating through large collections of data so that the most relevant information is provided to the user.